It Takes Two
by Another.pan
Summary: Just has Reid is about Ascending two hot girls arrive at Spencers Academy out from Australia.  Both girls attracted Tyler and Reid feelings but behind those two girls there also seem to be an entire mystery hidden.  Who are they?  What secret do they hide
1. Prologue

**Resume:** Just has Reid is about Ascending two hot girls arrive at Spencers Academy out from Australia. Both girls attracted Tyler and Reid feelings but behind those two girls there also seem to be an entire mystery hidden. Who are they? What secret do they hide? And why are they so nervous?

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Covenant and their Story but I own Clear and Cassidy and all the other character that will interfere in the story.

**Note from the Autor:** My English Writing might be a little bad but I try my best so if anyone feels like helping me the helps is more then accepted.

**_Also note that i'm trying to find a better Tittle if you have some offers for me don't be shy._**

**Prologue**

It was a dark night and Port Douglas was even darker tonight after the event of tonight but in one of the room in the Edwards Mansion there were two ladies taking in concern you could see that they were also nervous as hell.

-Emily we have no more choice their life is in danger! We have to send them away. For a while at least! Have you seen what it just did to them just tonight? We are lucky they are so brilliant. They might not be as lucky next time.

-I know Doreen. We have to act fast they have to quit the country only for they hit Eighteen. After that they won't be in danger anymore.

-So where do we sent them.

-I'll make some call tonight but we might have to send them in the United States.

-They would be far enough you think?

-They must be! And I don't think he will think of finding that far.

The conversation ended right there and two ladies got out the room to go check on their little protected who had finally fallen asleep after what had happen to them it was surprising. But then on maybe the presence of their oldest en best Friend helped a lot on reassuring then. The young teen was wide awake and was ready to attack anybody who would try to hurt them.

-Mickael do not leave them alone until we have them protected.

-Yes Ma'am.

That was the end of the discussion and the two ladies stormed off they had some calls to do. And they might not have all the time they needed.

**A Week Later**

The Night had just started at Nicky's an already you could feel the energy the teenagers in the room had. The Sons of Ipswich were sat down at a table and talking about a lot of stuff mostly Reid Ascension coming in less than a week they were all nervous because of what had happened at Caleb ascension. They were as nervous when it had been Pogue's ascension. Nobody had find Chase body and they were wondering if he was really dead or not.

Anyway they blond boy was becoming annoyed of the discussion and decided to go change is mind by robbing Aaron Abbotts a little at a pool Table.

-Sorry Boys it is not that I'm bored a little but I don't want to stress about it tonight. We are here to have fun or not.

-Yeah but…

-No Caleb there is no but I'll go steal some money from Aarons and the boy. Tyler you come?

The blond ask the youngest of the four sons.

-Stealing Aaron? Hum brilliant Idea I'm coming!

Was the only answer that Tyler could think of so on that word they all walked to the pool Table and start playing with Aaron and the boys but soon enough they were bored again and they had won two times in a row while Aaron had loosed twice. As Aaron asks for another Revenge game Tyler concentration was broken by something or should I say someone. He took is friend by the shoulder and turned him to let him see what he had just see.

-Have you seen THAT!

He pointed two girls on the dance floor who sure might just be the Dance floor Queens of the night but they were also very attractive in their own way. There was a Blondie and a brunette and Reid was totally attracted to the blond one she just had this little something that make unable to put his gaze on any other girl then her. The little Brunette sure did Attract Tyler she was a little more girly then her friend but what attracted him was the smiled she had it was the kind of smile that was attractive and contagious and it made him smile.

They were so concentrated on the two girls that they hadn't seen their friends approaching.

-Guy's what the hell are you… Ho I see… Started Caleb but he soon seen that the two youngest of the covenant were attracted to the two girls that had, had mostly anyone eyes on.

-Well, well it is nice to see that Reid hasn't done a move yet. Said Pogue.

The rebel of the covenant got is eyes off the little blond girl and faces his friend with his mouth still wide open he was still surprised at the beauty of the two girls.

-Does someone know who the hell they are!

-Yeah they are the two new girls at Spencer… they arrived last night. Said. Kate and Sarah at unison.

-How do you know?

-They are our dorm neighbor.

Tyler Finally turned to face the rest of the group. He wasn't sure he had really heard what he thought he had heard so he headed

-WHAT?

-they are our dorm Neighbor. Said Kate just like if she would have been talking to a dumb or anything else.

-I just needed to hear it again.

All the rest of the group started laughing while the two boys were blushing a little finally realizing how stupid they must had look. And that only increased the laughing of their friends.

-It's not funny. Finally said Reid who really didn't like being made fun of.

-Yes it is. This time it was Sarah who had spoken.

The Hilarity increased just has Tyler jumped in by seeing Reid insulted face. And finally the hot headed blond had no choice just to give in and start laughing finally admitting that they might had been funny by looking that way to two beautiful girl. Mostly because usually himself would had normally already gone straight to the two girls and introduce him to them. He was player after all so why hadn't he done it yet? Only god knew the answer.

While they were laughing they didn't notice that suddenly the two girl had also disappeared and got out of the bar but it was getting late so soon enough they decided to also go and returned to Spencer Academy.


	2. Chapter 1

**Resume:** Just has Reid is about Ascending two hot girls arrive at Spencers Academy out from Australia. Both girls attracted Tyler and Reid feelings but behind those two girls there also seem to be an entire mystery hidden. Who are they? What secret do they hide? And why are they so nervous?

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Covenant and their Story but I own Clear and Cassidy and all the other character that will interfere in the story.

**Note from the Autor:** My English Writing might be a little bad but I try my best so if anyone feels like helping me the helps is more then accepted.

**_Also note that i'm trying to find a better Tittle if you have some offers for me don't be shy._**

**_ooooo_**

First class on a Monday morning and already you could see two girls running in the hallway of Spencer Academy thinking they would be very late for class. What was it again? Ha yeah literature sounded boring? Yeah you were right on that for sure. Anyway the point was that they arrived a good five minute before the bell ran but could see that only two seats were left. One next to a blonde guy and the other one next to his neighbor a browned haired one.

-Girl right over there! Said the little brunette to her friend just as she was setting back her bag on her shoulder because he had slipped a little.

- Let's go ask them if we can sit with them Cass.

-Okey.

On that beautiful note they both walked straight to go meet the two boys who hadn't seem them yet to busy talking to each other. Or actually should I say that they were more teasing each other then really talking but yet again if you would know them you would know that it was completely natural.

-Tell it you were hypnotized by the blond one! Said the brown boy teasing is friend.

-Yeah Right and you were nearly drooling at the browned haired one! Replied his friend a little bit frustrated.

-Hum Sorry to interrupt you guys but me and my friend were wondering if those two seats were taken. Said Clear as she pointed to the two seats in which no one were seated yet.

The two boys raised their head and their eyes went wide open by the surprise to which that voice was. The same blond girl from this weekend was right in front of him. The two girls at Nicki's were in there classes! Reid mouth went wide open as he tried to talk but nothing came out. That was a first never as mister Garwin ever been unable to say a single word in front of a lady so why in front of this one was he unable to say a single word?

-See Clear you already have an effect on the male population of America. Declared Cassidy making fun of her friend.

Yeah you had guessed right if you think it was the little brunette who had just spoken but you might be wrong if you think she seemed really jealous because she was more amused at the boys' reaction to be jealous and after all they were looking at both of them. And on this one Clear really wanted to sit down so she wasn't amuse by her friends jokes.

-You can talk Cass… Okey so boys I'll start again, I will do it slowly is it okey?

-Oups Sorry… I guess we both went out for a while back there. Yeah of course you can sit there.

-Yeah go right ahead sit down. By the way I'm Reid… Reid Garwin.

-Nice to meet you Reid. I'm Clear Abbercombe and this is Cassidy Edwards most known as Cass. Said the Clear just as she sat next to Reid who couldn't believe is luck.

Clear was still amused by the reaction she and Cassidy had provoke on Reid and his friend it was weird she never thought of herself as a real beauty an if you would see The boy named Reid you would absolutely guess that he was a player and to her he wasn't the type to like a girl like her. Yeah she didn't thought of herself as a future Top Model and she wasn't about to become one so why was a boy like Reid was looking like someone who liked her? That was a real question for her.

-Thanks Clear to have introduce me. So you what is your name? Said Cassidy to the other boy since she still didn't knew his name.

-Hum… I'm Tyler Simms nice to meet you Cassidy and Clear.

-Nice to meet you to guys. Replied the girl at the exact moment.

Clear slightly laughed at the fact that once again her best friend and she could say the same thing at the exact moment. They just knew them self too much. It was sometimes surprising the effect of a long time friendship.

-Great Cass here we go again saying the same thing at the same moment.

-Yup but you still owe me a beer for the last time.

-Dream on girl.

The two boys looked at them talking still surprise until Reid decided it was time to meet the girl properly.

-So you two actually know each other?

-Yes we were sorted of raise together. Replied Cassidy faster than her friend this time.

-Our parents were great friends so we would be playing together as they were talking in the kitchen… well you probably know what I'm meen.

-Yeah I understand… But you accent doesn't seem from here… where are you from? Asked Tyler.

-You are right Tyler we are not from here. Said Cassidy.

-We are actually from Port Douglas in Australia.

-Wow that a long ride from home!

-I know. Only said Clear as the teacher came in she got her book out not letting the boys know why she suddenly had a sad look… The same look Cassidy had too.

On that note class started and nothing was said for the rest of the period you could only hear their teachers boring voices. But Suddenly just as Clear was about to sleep as much she was bored Reid passed a note to her.

"Don't let him notice he his boring."

-Miss Abbercombe my class seems boring!

-Sorry Sir It's probably just Jet lag! She replied with a tired voices.

-It's okey for now but don't let me catch you again.

She smiled at her teacher only replying a yes and started writing back to Reid. " Thanks for the advice but I guess it was a little to late…" And she passes the note back to him trying to stay awake but finally it seemed like Reid wanted to reply to her back so she could concentrate on that better than trying not to sleep.

"Yeah I can see that but you handle yourself greatly there."

"Thanks again but I was only half lying! But I have to admit if he keeps on be as boring as now I might need a new excuse."

Reid grinned at the girls reply, she was funny and he liked it.

"Hehe, You're funny you know."

"Wow Thanks again but if you keep on giving me compliment I might just think you try to hit on me!"

Clear was amuse and she gave her best friend a look just to see that Cassidy was being keep awake by so handsome Tyler Simms. Those guys just might have been as best friend as Cass and Clear were because they seemed to also have the same idea on how to keeps the girls awake.

**_oooooooo_**

The class had seem to drag on forever but has soon as the bell rang she sight in relief she was only an hour away from lunch time so she could get some little rest because she didn't had any classes after lunch. She was fast to put her books in her bag and to start walking by the door with her friend.

-So what classes do we have now Cass?

-History Class!

-What? Ho great another boring…

She couldn't finish her sentences because she had just bumped into someone dropping all her book on the floor and backing a few steps away.

-Ho I'm sorry.

-Can't you look what you are doing you idiot public bratz! Said a little shorty girl.

Clear head just got up and she gave the girl an angry look she was not one to be provoked because she had a short fuse.

-Look girl! I said Sorry so you better get an attitude adjustment or I'll give you one you might not just like!

-I'll pretend you did not just say that!

-Ho why because I clearly just said it! She said with a cold voice.

Clear sure was not one to be provoke and yet Cassidy couldn't react by without getting her friend more angry so she only look at the two girl glaring at each other with pure hatred in their face.

-And what is your problem girl I only bumped into you!  
-My problem is public bitch like you who think they can fit here!

-Ho so that is your problem? Well you know what I don't give a bloody shit about it so just take your bitch pill and get away from me before I show you what a "PUBLIC" bitch can do!

-Yeah Kira get away! Said another voice coming from behind Clear but it wasn't Cassidy so Clear had to turn to see Reid and Tyler coming with two other boys and two girl.

-And what will you do about it Reid?

-Ho so I guess you didn't hear them and Clear but you might just hear me BITCH. Get the Hell away from us or I swear to show you how we deal with girls like you in Australia!

Clear turn to face Cassidy totally surprised by her friend reaction. Cassidy wasn't one to react angrily but this time she really seemed angry at that girl so it was a surprise for the young blond girl. But it had helped because missy called Kira had decided it was better not to mess with them right now not after the threat she had just been given, For the third time maybe.

-Wow Cass… That is a First!

-Thanks Blur I was just getting bored of her insulting you! Said Cass using her best friend nickname.

-Yes why was she giving you a hard time anyway? Asked Reid as he approached.

-I bumped into her!

-What that is ridiculous. Said one of the girls who were with him. Ho by the way my Name is Sarah Wehnam and the girl who was harassing you is Kira!

-Nice to meet you Sarah. You are one of the girls in the dorm room across ours right? Asked Cassidy.

-Yeah. And this is Kate Tunney she is my roommate and friend.

-Hi! Said the black girl with a nice smile.

-And we are Pogue Parry and Caleb Danvers their boyfriend. Replied the two other boys at unison.

-Well this is nice to meet you but if we don't go fast we might just be late for our first class of history.

-History you said. Well miss Abbercombe we might just all be in the same classroom so follow us. Said Reid smiling.

Clear smiled so maybe she would have help once again to not fall asleep in class. Actually that is just what he did sometimes by talking to her trying to get to know her better other time it was by writing to her because the teacher was beginning to be a little angry at them talking as he was talking. Anyway by the end of the class he had invited them to join them for diner and of course she had accepted with only one condition that Cass could come with them.

But they were about to get interrupt by the teacher Asking her a question.

-Miss Abbercombe can you answer me what is Port Jackson?

Clear Laughed.

-Port Jackson is now known as Sydney Australia it was were the British crown was sending their prisoner in the time of the colonization, all the person who were not seen as Proper person or who were unwanted were sent there. There is also legends that in the time of the witch Trial in England and the entire Europpe Continent, it says that The British Crown would have sent all the person who were declared not guilty of Witchcraft there so if they ended being witch they were not in the country to take there revenge.

Yeah that was her full answer she had omitted one point about it but anyway.

-Thank Miss Abbercombe Actually you might as just been listening to me.

Clear and Cassidy looked at each other puzzled before starting laughing in the class.

-But Sir. Said Cassidy. We are from Australia.

The entire classes start laughing including the two girls.

-Ho Right… Then try to listen from now on okey girls. Now Silence!

Just has the laughing stopped the bell rang so they all stood up before he could give them homework and went for the Cafeteria. Even the little group of eight went for it laughing and talking about everything and nothing.

**End of Chapter 1 **

Yeah I know I finished this Chapter a little weirdly but I just wanted to give you guys a taste of what is coming on. What secret do you think the Girls are hiding? What are they really scared of. Keep Reading if you want to know.

**Next Chapter Preview **

-Clear! Are you sleeping?

-I was until you stumbled in.

-I need to ask you something.

-What is it Cass?

-Do you think we really are protected? Remember Micheal isn't here, and… I don't know I'm just scared I guess.

-You are scared he will come here? Or you are still shaken from what happen last time?

-Both… I guess.

-Girls what are you doing? Said a blond headed boys knocking at the door.

-Why is he at the door! Asked Clear suddenly standing up.

-Ho that? Hum… He asks if he could come later with Tyler to make us visit the school.

-And you forgot to tell me that?

-Sorry.

-Give me the time to get back dressed up and then let them in… just go talk to them now.


End file.
